


let the choir bells sing

by silverfoxflower



Series: Tumblr-style Commentfics and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks he knows what's going on, and he's just trying to make it easier on them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the choir bells sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt here](http://beatingsofabesottedheart.tumblr.com/post/30147751643/let-the-choir-bells-sing-steve-tony-fluffy-drabble).

Steve leaned across the table, looking so goddamned _earnest_ with his brows furrowed and face set to ‘serious business mode’. Tony swallowed his bite of food and forced himself to smile, even though his gut was churning painfully. This was what he had been expecting, every single day for the six months they’ve been together. The day that Steve would give him the it’s not me, it’s you speech in the nicest way possible and grind what was left of Tony’s heart under his heel.

Whatever. Tony was ready. He had made his peace with this six months ago, and like Gloria Gaynor, he would survive. Just. As a hollow shell of a person, but that was no reason to make Steve feel guilty about it.

But then Steve sank down on one knee, the flickering candlelight catching gold on his hair. “Tony,” He said, fumbling a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, unwrapping it to reveal a warm gold band shining bright in the darkened room. Steve looked up, his eyes large and hopeful, so full of love that Tony’s knees felt weak. “Will you marry me?”

Tony couldn’t help it. He started laughing hysterically in Steve’s face.

“Tony?” Steve asked, his eyes growing larger and wetter. He started to stand up, and Tony couldn’t have that, so he flung himself into Steve’s arms, clinging onto him like an baby spider monkey even as he muffled his hiccupping laughs in Steve’s shoulder. Steve fell back on his ass, and Tony’s legs locked around his waist.

“No!” Tony said, “I mean yes, yes. Just- shit, you are the fucking king of mixed messages, you know that? Jesus Christ. You know I almost broke up with you yesterday? Oh man, so fucking glad I didn’t.”

Steve’s body went stiff under Tony’s embrace. “You were going to break up with me?”

“Only because I thought you were gonna do it first.” Tony pulled back, grinning crazily. “You’ve been blowing off our plans for the past week. I thought you were avoiding me. This is so much better oh my god. I don’t care if this is temporary insanity, I’m dragging you to the courthouse before you change your-“

Steve’s lips cut off the rest of his rambling, and only after Tony was too breathless to talk, did Steve pull away, resting his forehead against Tony’s. “Against all better judgment, I’m not going to change my mind, you crazy, stupid man.”

Tony pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial number for Pepper. “Sure you won’t. How’s Vegas sound? I can pull up the jet now.”

“Not Vegas.” Steve said sternly. He tightened his arms around Tony’s waist. “We’ll get married in a church like my parents did.”

“We’ll talk about it.” Tony said, his eye catching on the ring, still clutched in Steve’s hand. An unbroken gold circle, strong and malleable. Somehow, Tony just knew it would be a perfect fit.


End file.
